Champagne from a Paper Cup
by tuai
Summary: En Brooklyn se reescriben las historias y el champagne se bebe en vasos de plástico. Chuck/Vanessa Nate/Vanessa.


**Notas:** Escrito rápido rápido (y sin beta). Lo pidió **lexa_dartle_moo**, así que se lo dedico por su cumpleaños, que allí aún no ha terminado. De paso, me vale para el regalo de Navidad (y cumpleaños!) de **nasirid**. Pidió Nate/Vanessa con Chuck de fondo, hay bastante más Chuck del que pediste, pero creo que puede valer ;) Muchas felicidades a las dos, y espero que os guste.

–––

–Espera.

Se podía oír el alcohol en la voz de Chuck. Vanessa no paró, ni siquiera disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos.

Estaba humillada, indignada, repugnada. Pero sobre todo estaba sorprendida. Creía haber visto algo en él aquella noche. Obviamente, se había equivocado, y ahora se sentía estúpida, el hazmerreír de aquél pequeño grupo de arpías del Upper East Side, que cuando se aburrieran recordarían a la niña ingenua de Brooklyn que creyó ver bondad en Chuck Bass.

–Vanessa, por favor.

El ascensor no llegaba suficientemente rápido. No habría coche en la cuidad demasiado veloz que la llevara a casa antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de rabia.

Alcanzó su muñeca cuando se abrieron las puertas metálicas.

–Déjame explicarte.

–No necesitas explicarme nada, ha quedado muy claro.

–Déjame llevarte a casa.

Vanessa no dijo una palabra antes de cruzar el puente de Brooklyn. Dijo aún menos después de cruzarlo.

Chuck buscó una manera de decir 'lo siento' que sonara sincera, pero las palabras de su boca habían dejado de sonar sinceras hace años. Así que bebió whiskey y miró por la ventana tintada de la limusina hasta que paró frente a un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo. Vanessa no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. Él se giró a mirarla, con los ojos ebrios. Tenía el pintalabios corrido.

–Os merecéis, Blair y tú.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la puerta de la limusina se cerró antes de que pudiera decir 'lo sé'.

En el Hotel Palace, Chuck bebió hasta dormirse. En Kensington, Vanessa lloró hasta que se cansó de llorar.

Chuck Bass era rastrero, era perverso, era infame. Probablemente era muchas más cosas con nombres igualmente oscuros, pero era sobre todo leal. Si hacía una promesa la cumplía. Había prometido comprar aquél local y volver a convertirlo en el sórdido lugar que fue una vez, y así lo hizo. Y la fiesta de reapertura fue aún mejor de lo que nadie había esperado. Era blues, era cristal tallado y madera oscura, era clandestinidad heredada, era Victrola con más ropa y más clase. Era todo menos rizos oscuros y ojos azules sobre piel cobriza.

Acababan de dar las dos y media cuando Chuck salió de allí; las 2:37 cuando su limusina paró frente al edificio de ladrillo rojo. Salió del coche sin esperar a que Arthur le abriera la puerta, con una botella de champagne en una mano y una rosa en la otra que, pensándolo mejor, tiró antes de llegar a la puerta.

–¿Sí? –sonó el portero automático.

–Chuck. Bass.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un suspiro al otro lado del aparato y, finalmente, un clic. Vanessa, vestida con unos viejos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, tardó unos segundos en bajar a la puerta. Unos segundos en los que Chuck pensó que había sido rechazado sin una sola palabra.

–Está estropeada –dijo, a modo de explicación–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Te has perdido la inauguración.

–Ya.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–No sé, Chuck, ¿te ha mandado venir Blair? Ya he leído _Las Amistades Peligrosas_, no hace falta que me recuerdes cómo va la historia.

Chuck no se molestó en contestar. Le puso la botella de champagne en las manos y se dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino hacia la limusina.

–Valmont –le llamó.

–Valmont no fue más que otra víctima.

–Una que se llevó por delante a todas las demás.

–Déjame pasar.

La noche era fría, y amenazaba lluvia. Vanessa comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Chuck la siguió.

–––

El apartamento de Vanessa no era más que una pequeña cocina en una esquina, una desvencijada mesa y un par de sillas, montones de libros por el suelo, cajas de mudanza llenas de ropa y una gran cama de sábanas blancas.

–Siéntate donde puedas. Voy a buscar algo con lo que… brindar.

Chuck se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

–No te pongas muy cómodo, te vas a ir enseguida.

Él no pudo resistirlo más y preguntó:

–¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu piso?

–No paso aquí mucho tiempo. –Sacó de una caja un paquete de vasos de plástico–. No tengo de los de verdad, tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Se sentó con él a la mesa de la cocina, en una silla que cojeaba, y trató de descorchar la botella de champagne. Chuck se la arrebató de las manos y, con un movimiento digno de alguien que abre una botella de Moët para desayunar cada mañana, la descorchó con elegancia.

–Así que –dijo mientras servía champagne en los dos vasos blancos–, además de salvar edificios y utilizar tu cámara para hacer chantaje a los upper east siders, ¿qué haces con tu vida?

–Películas de dos horas protagonizadas por bolsas de plástico que bailan con el viento –respondió, sarcásticamente–. Son un éxito.

Elevó su vaso a modo de brindis, y se mojó los labios de champagne. Él la imitó.

–Pasé ayer por el bar –admitió, tras un silencio–. Has hecho un gran trabajo con ese sitio.

–Soy un hombre de palabra.

–Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

–¿Por qué no has ido hoy a la fiesta? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

–Para hacerme la interesante; para que tuvieras que venir a buscarme.

–Detesto el sarcasmo –replicó lentamente.

–¿Quién estaba siendo sarcástico?

–Bebe, antes de que se caliente –le apremió, mientras volvía a rellenar los vasos.

–¿Estás tratando de emborracharme, Bass?

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

Vanessa bebió su vaso de un trago, y Chuck volvió a llenarlo.

–¿Por qué te dejó Nate escapar?

–¿Dejarme escapar? –rió–. Siempre pensé que fue una maniobra tuya a lo '_Orgullo y prejuicio_'.

–¿Darcy convence a Bingley para que olvide a Jane Bennet? –Negó con la cabeza–. Tú nunca has sido Jane.

–¿Quién, entonces?

–Lizzy.

Los dos sabían qué significaba eso, cómo acababa la novela, pero ninguno dijo nada. Silencio y más vasos vacíos.

–Yo no te habría dejado escapar.

–Fue él el que escapó, yo no me fui a ningún lado. Y no sigas por ese camino.

–No te gusta hablar de Nate.

–No, no me gusta hablar de Chuck –aclaró.

–Es una pena, porque a mi me encanta.

–No lo creo –dijo, negando con la cabeza–. Te gusta hablar de un personaje que has creado para ocultar el auténtico Chuck Bass. Puede que las niñas tontas que te llevas a la cama cada noche se crean esa farsa, pero yo no.

–¿Y cómo sabes cual es el auténtico Chuck Bass? ¿Crees que me conoces más que ellas?

–Te vi hablar con tu padre. Eso era auténtico. Entonces eras vulnerable, ahora no sé qué eres.

–Todo el mundo se esconde.

–Yo no –respondió.

–Tú te has escondido esta noche. De mí.

–Eso no es esconderse, es instinto de supervivencia. Eres un caníbal, Chuck.

–Creo que has bebido demasiado.

–No lo suficiente. Deberías irte ya. Son las cuatro de la mañana y la botella está vacía.

Chuck asintió. Se levantó de la silla lentamente y cogió su chaqueta de nuevo.

–Siempre es inexplicablemente interesante hablar contigo, V.

Ella le abrió la puerta, y Chuck se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo bien que olía así de cerca.

–Buenas noches, Chuck.

–Cierra bien. No me gusta este barrio.

Eso podía haberse confundido con genuina preocupación si no hubiera salido de sus engañosos labios.

–Será un barrio más seguro cuando te hayas marchado.

La puerta se cerró, el apartamento de Vanessa se quedó en silencio. Demasiado vacío. Apoyó la frente contra el frío metal de la puerta y buscó fuerzas para no volver a abrirla. No las encontró.

Chuck seguía en el descansillo, esperando, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y las delgadas manos de Vanessa le volvieron a arrastrar dentro.

Sus labios chocaron como a cámara lenta. Los dedos de él se enredaron entre sus rizos oscuros, y ella cerró de un golpe la puerta a su espalda. No hablaron. Ni siquiera pensaron. Sólo se mordieron con los labios, se buscaron con la lengua que sabía a champagne caro en vasos de plástico y a conversaciones que no deberían haber tenido. No se atrevieron a preguntarse qué hacían cuando se llevaron el uno al otro a la cama, tropezando con todo lo que encontraron en el camino, ni cuando se desvistieron con manos que habían tocado demasiadas pieles distintas.

No pensaron hasta que, desnudos y agotados sobre una cama deshecha, Chuck volvió a hablar.

–¿Estás enamorada de Nate?

–Sí –contestó ella.

–No dejes que se vuelva a escapar.

Valmont había ganado, pero nunca habría permitido que ella perdiera.


End file.
